


What did the kitchen ever do to you?

by kittenjosten



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I Got Lazy, M/M, Oops, Short, cute!Makoto, free! iwatobi swim club, makoharu - Freeform, makoto can't cook to save his life, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenjosten/pseuds/kittenjosten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto tries to cook for Haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What did the kitchen ever do to you?

Makoto was in a huge rush. It was the first day of College classes, and it seemed he was going to be late for Economics. The day had just started and he already felt overwhelmed by it. His alarm clock didn't go off. Haru was in a worse mood than usual, and he managed to burn his toast. It was toast, how on earth were food related items so complicated? 

Makoto had felt a sense of ease wash over him as he sunk into his seat, two whole minutes before the class was due to start. Hopefully, today would start to get better for him. In the end, it hadn't, of course. Makoto had zoned out and missed half of the notes he was supposed to have written down. He was worried about Haru, so he was having a hard time focusing. He couldn't help but wonder why Haru was so angry with him this morning. Did he forget something? Had he said something wrong? He couldn't handle the idea of Haru being the slightest bit upset with him.

Makoto was grateful to see everyone packing up and leaving, a signal that he was free to leave the dreadful class he was in. He risked a glance down at his phone, noticing a text from Nagisa. His heart dropping, wishing it was from Haru instead. He decided to ignore the text for the time being, going back to his dorm. The room was empty, meaning Haru wasn't back yet. After a long shower to help him relax, and to wash off the nerves, Makoto decided he should try to cook for when Haru comes home. Food might make Haru smile. He pushed back the thought that he burnt his own toast this morning. Makoto toweled off, and settled on a random plaid shirt from his closet with some sweat pants to wear. He walked around the kitchen area, laying out mackerel, Lemon, Cream Cheese, Butter, and some chives.

He had long ago made the decision that this would be the best dish Haru had ever tasted, it had to be. Makoto may not be good at most food related things, but he wouldn't fail this. This was for Haru. Two hours later the kitchen was full of smoke, and loud beeping from the detectors that he wasn't even aware he had. The fish was charred black, and oddly not even cooked in the middle. Makoto looked down at the mess he had made with a small defeated sigh. Take out couldn’t be that bad, could it? He forced open the kitchen window, trying to air out the disgusting smell of smoke. The kitchen itself smelt as if it had been cooked and burnt to a crisp. A few spritz of air freshener later, Makoto had dreadfully realized the smell wasn’t leaving. He almost wanted to shrink into himself when he heard the front door open. Makoto hesitantly made his way towards the entrance of their apartment.

“So, you might be upset.” Makoto mumbled quietly, avoiding Haru’s eyes. Makoto let out a soft sigh as Haru’s hand lifted his chin. Makoto's facial expression growing worried as their eyes met. “You were upset with me this morning, so I thought I’d try to make you dinner. The kitchen reeks. Somehow the fish is burned, and frozen at the same time? And I’m almost positive you’re going to kick me out for being such an idiot.” Makoto’s cheeks filled with color once he heard Haru’s giggle. “It’s not funny, Haru.” Makoto stated in a sad tone. “No, it’s just that I thought you were upset with me last night. I wanted to avoid you this morning. I was scared I would have made it worse.” Haru murmured out in a sweet tone. He leaned up, pressing his lips softly to Makoto’s. Makoto could feel Haru’s small smile against his lips, and his hands lightly running over his arms. “You really destroyed the kitchen for me?” Haru asked with a small smirk against the other’s lips. A loud whine left Makoto’s lips. “I did.” Makoto rasped.

 

 


End file.
